freakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Freakazoid (Character)
Fictional biography Freakazoid is the main character/protagonist. He was created/born when Dexter Douglas (Freakazoid's alter ego) inserted a computer code by accident, activating a fatal flaw in his brand new computer chip. He was suddenly zapped in the computer, where he absorbed the internet and became Freakazoid. His first real villain was the man who created the computer bug named Armando Guitierrez. He was convinced by police officer/chief Sgt Mike Cosgrove to become a superhero because chicks digs superheros. Personality While in the internet, Dexter gained so much knowledge that Freakazoid gained intelligence with the loss of sanity. Freakazoid also likes to wrestle with Dexter's older brother Duncan (probably because Dexter always got bullied by him that he subconsciously remembered all the pain Duncan caused him through the years, making him want revenge). When Dexter isn't Freakazoid, Freakazoid spends his time in an area of Dexter's brain called THE FREAK ZONE! where he reflects, has profound thoughts and watches The Rat Patrol. Powers and Abilities Freakazoid has enhanced strength and endurance, extraordinary speed, agility, and negligible amounts of sanity. These changes make him a powerful and fearsome force for upholding freedom and righteousness. Freakazoid has the power of telekinesis triggered by his anger that was never mentioned after the episode. He also has enhanced hearing: he crossed the globe to yell at a Tibetan monk because he was raking too loud. In the chip he also heard Guitierrez typing on his computer when Freakazoid was looking for him and that is how he found Guitierrez. He also has the abilities to assume the form of electricity and cover long distances instantaneously, although he just as often simply sticks his arms out forward and runs while making swooshing sounds with his mouth, pretending to fly. To change into Freakazoid, Dexter must say FREAK OUT, and to transform back into Dexter, Freakazoid must say FREAK IN. Weaknesses Freakazoid greatest weakness, as explained by a villain, is that he can be imprisoned in a cage with graphite bars charged with negative ions. He also expresses a great aversion to poo gas. Quotes - Freakazoid: "Low bridge everybody down low bridge Cave Gus's underware is brown!!! Brown brown it looks like he's got the cooties ootie goodbyyyyyye! Stop ya singing now end the singing songs stop go. Enough with the song stop bring it down everbody come down... shh shh everybody shh shh on this side of the room. Shh Shh EVERBODY DOWN" "Hi mom and you Valerie you said..." Valerie looks at Freakazoid "skip it" Cave grabs Freakazoid then he jumps on to a basketball hoop. Cave Guy: " Your little urban jokes wont save you now I shall smash you I shall grind you into powder!" Freakazoid: "I love you." Cave Guy: "Oh my" - Jeepers: " He he he you want to see something strange and mystical?" Freakazoid: "NO! GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT WATCH, LAY OFF THE POOR BEAVERS, WILL YA? SHEEZ!" YOU'RE A CREEP! GO AWAY! WE WERE HAVING A GOOD TIME UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP, JEEPERS!" (Jeppers crawling away) Freakazoid: "UUUUGGGGH! GO HAVE SOME COFFEE WITH CREAM OR SOMETHING, BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING: THIS IS HAPPY PLACE!!!" Freakazoid: "Well if it isn't!" Everyone: "NO" Freakazoid: "What I was just going to say!" Everyone: "No" Doctor: "Don't say it" Freakazoid: " Don't say what?" Steff: "Don't say his name" Freakazoid: "You mean don't say Candle Jack" Steff: "Freakazoid why did you say his name?" Freakazoid: "Cause I wanted to do someting funny like remember in F-Troop where Agarn says "There's noway I'm wearin a dress absolutely not no dress" and Forest Tucker's like "Yeah your wearin that dress!" and then they wip and Agarn's wearin a dress" Candlejack: "Oh I love that bit. There I'll be right back I've got to go charter a bus. Believe or not. "Poo Gas" "Nutbunnies" "Huggbees!" "Let's watch the lips sink ok" Lips sink. "And thank you" Freakazoid: "Pull over before it's too late" Dog Catcher screams and crashes. Dogcatcher: "What's wrong?" Freakazoid: "Your left tail light's out" The Dog Catcher looks around the Freakmobile bowls up. Dog Catcher: "Is that your car" Freakazoid: " As much as it pains me I'm going to have to give you a ticket" Dog Catcher: "No please not Jerry Springer" Freakazoid: "Well hi sport you must be Duncan good to meet you lets lets wrestle" Duncan: Screaming "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow" Freakazoid: "Say it say uncle" Duncan: "Ow uncle say Grandma Moses makes munchy meat most monday mornings" Duncan: "Grandma Moses make munch... munch.. I can't" "Plam trees!" "Hula girls!" "Pineapples!" "Hula girls!" "Surfboards!" "Hula girls!" "Hula girls!" "Hula girls!" "Of coruse it all adds up I some how landed in Norway!" "A bowl! I got a bowl! Good for me!" Dexter: "Oh Freak out" Freakazoid: "Time to wash my hands" Candle Jack: "Uh excuse me Freakazoid but is there anything I should do?" Freakazoid: "Hm why don't you stay here and scare the Professor" Candle Jack: "Marvelous" Lobe: "Freakazoid way is it taking us so long to fall" Freakazoid: "Cause it's funny" Lobe "No it's not it's just it's as dumb as that Handman episode" Secret Lair/vehicles Freakazoid also has a base called THE FREAKALAIR built by a mute butler, Ingmar. The Freakalair has a Hall of Nifty things too know, it even has a mad scientist lab. Freakazoid also has his very own car named The Freakamobile. He keeps his car in the hall of Freakambiles. Appearances * Five Day Forecast * Main Title (nonspeaking) * Dance of Doom Gallery Dexter.jpg|Dexter Douglas Freakazoid.jpg 1bfe.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Freakazoid Characters Category:Articles with spelling errors Category:Main Characters Category:Cameos Category:Animaniacs Cameos